<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Fucked Death and it was Great by Dieced, SeverinadeStrango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658521">I Fucked Death and it was Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced'>Dieced</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango'>SeverinadeStrango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld (Video Game), Max Anarchy, Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Cyborg Anatomy, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dokugan!Mitsuhide, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay Logs, Spanking, misuse of weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay log between Dieced and SeverinadeStrango.<br/>Mitsuhide is causing trouble in Milvallen. An off-duty Leo responds to the call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion/Akechi Mitsuhide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Fucked Death and it was Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an itching to roleplay Leo. Sev had an itching to roleplay Mitsuhide, and suggested some PWP. The pairing doesn't make a lick of sense but holy hell was this fun to write.<br/>Mitsuhide is from the Dokugan universe. Leo is... an idiot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain bit against Leo's face as he ran. The call had come in just moments ago: some unknown individual was causing a scene downtown, and the police were on their way, but were tied up at a recent automobile accident nearby. Fortunately, Leo had been downtown shopping on one of his rare days off when the call went out for any nearby personnel to assist. Leo had dropped his shopping and took off into the storm, answering the call. "This is Agent Victorion, BPS Strike One leader, I'm on my way to intercept."</p><p>--</p><p>The Saika stragglers hadn’t put up nearly as much of a fight as Mitsuhide had originally thought they would - although perhaps that was because their numbers had halved ever since Nobunaga had last sent him after them.</p><p>“Your leader’s not shown herself yet, hmm...?”</p><p>--</p><p>"Agent Victorion. Reports are coming in about some sort of fight, possibly gang related," Dispatch answered Leo, reports flashing across his Heads Up Display.</p><p>"Roger that, I'm coming up on the scene now," Leo replied, ending the call as he rounded a building. He ran behind a parked car for cover as he surveyed the area.</p><p>Several men were on the ground, possibly dead, hard to tell from Leo's current distance. Amid them stood a tall, thin man who was saying something about a leader. Almost surely gang related, then. Leo would have to proceed with caution. But there was only the one man standing from what he could tell, so it seemed safe to proceed.</p><p>"BPS! On your knees!" he called as he stood up from behind the car, approaching slightly.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide twisted around to get a good look at the newcomer, ending up in a strange sort of contorted position where he'd wound his torso nearly all the way around, his arms hanging limply at his sides.</p><p>"Come to join me, agent?" He flashed a smirk at him that could only be described as utterly <em>devilish.</em> "I'm quite accustomed to being on my knees, you know, but it's refreshing to meet one as direct as yourself." He'd still not let go of the scythe in his right hand, however, the blade heavy and still against the ground.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo inwardly winced. Another crazy, why did he always get the crazies?</p><p>"You're the one responsible for all this mess, aren't you? I don't want to fight you, but I need you to drop your weapon and get on your knees, hands behind your head." Leo truly didn't want to fight him. He looked dangerous, and the carnage around him was testament to that. Leo was more than capable in a fight, but Max had always taught him never to engage unless it was an absolute last resort.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide turned the rest of the way, fully facing the agent - impressive, his mask hadn't wavered in the slightest. He remembered countless incidents of these poor young rookies getting sent after him, only for their faces to turn white with terror. This man was not one of those. Now here he stood, weighing his options. He could fight, or he could comply.<br/>
Fighting certainly sounded like <em>fun.</em> But that was not his job right now - he could not afford to be kept away from Lord Nobunaga for an even <em>longer</em> period of time.<br/>
The smirk never leaving his face, Mitsuhide loosened his grip and let his scythe fall to the ground, sinking to his knees before folding his hands behind his head - and then like a snake, he flicked his tongue at the agent.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo almost couldn't believe his luck- the man had actually complied! Leo strode forwards, not letting his guard down, and kicked the scythe away. Ignoring the tongue for the time being, Leo stood behind the man and pulled at his wrists, crossing them behind his back and gripping them tightly (damn his wrists were thin) in one of his hands, Leo's other hand going to the man's shoulder to haul him to his feet. Unfortunately, being off duty meant Leo didn't have any cuffs or restraints on him, so he would just have to rely on the strength of his grip and hope the man wouldn't try and run.</p><p>"Leo to Dispatch," he radioed in, "I have apprehended the suspect and am bringing him in. Request cleanup on site, there are multiple casualties."</p><p>"Agen- can't- kzzzz- read- kzz-"</p><p><em> Damn!</em> Leo cursed to himself as his communications were lost to static. Looking up, Leo noticed the storm was worsening, almost surely the cause.</p><p>And then Leo's luck, predictably, ran out.</p><p>
  <em> Tss</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tss tss tss</em>
</p><p>Leo smelt it before he felt it. The rain was turning acidic.</p><p>This was bad. Leo himself would be in danger in acid rain, but his captive was seemingly human, and already had welts forming on his skin. Leo needed to get them into cover, and fast. Leo pulled up a map on his HUD as he pushed the man's shoulder, already plotting his route. "Move," he ordered. "We're going to find shelter."</p><p>--</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of causing you trouble, agent." Mitsuhide grinned despite himself, his hair swinging in front of his face and, for the most part, hiding his expression. He stumbled forwards with the shove but quickly regained his footing, letting himself be led in whichever direction his apprehender chose to take him. He had nothing to be afraid of - these people weren't the type to execute on the spot unless circumstances were much more <em>dire</em> than this, not to mention that at any point Mitsuhide was more than capable of removing himself from the situation entirely.<br/>
But he would rather it did not come to that.</p><p>"It burns," he laughed, the rain, now acidic and growing more concentrated by the minute, was burning into his skin. He felt the familiar shiver move down his spine. It would be an annoyance to take care of later, of course - but he <em>also</em> wondered what it would be like to be washed away in a sudden and frankly impossible tidal wave of the stuff. It would be, he decided, <em>delightfully</em> excruciating.</p><p>--</p><p>"Yeah," Leo deadpanned, slightly disturbed by the way his captive seemed to be... enjoying the rain, "Acid rain will typically do that." Leo shook his head, already mourning the loss of his day off.</p><p>Approaching the ramp that led underground to a parking garage, Leo marched them inside, under the cement roof. He led them deeper, well away from where the deadly water was pooling on the ground, and looked around. Flickering fluorescent lights, a few parked cars, but otherwise deserted. No civilians around to be put in danger.</p><p>"Alright," Leo said cautiously, trying to sound commanding despite his nerves about the strange man. "We'll wait out the storm here. I'm going to release you for the moment. If you try and run, the rain will get you before I do." And he let go of the man's arms and shoulder, stepping back and watching.</p><p>--</p><p>“To think I’d ever do something so underhanded,” Mitsuhide said, knowing that he would - he <em>absolutely</em> would, and he’d do far worse than that. But right now, things were just a little <em>too</em> interesting for him to bolt.</p><p>Steadily, he looked the other up and down - interesting. He’d never actually seen a hybrid like this before, and already Mitsuhide knew his curiosity had gotten the better of him. <em>Again. </em></p><p>“You have a name, agent...?”</p><p>--</p><p>He was just talking. Okay, Leo could handle talking.</p><p>"It's Leo," he answered, taking advantage of this clear view of the other man's face to try and run him through BPS databases. Unfortunately, no signal was to be had in the parking garage, so Leo would have to do things the old fashioned way, and ask questions.</p><p>"What about yourself? Who are you?"</p><p>--</p><p>“Leo,” Mitsuhide purred, a cat-like grin passing over his face for a split second before he took one slow step forward, then another. “I am Akechi Mitsuhide. <em>Delighted</em> to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>--</p><p>"Uh-huh," Leo said absentmindedly, trying to avoid eye contact as this Mitsuhide person walked towards him, very firmly telling himself that he wasn't unnerved in the slightest. Leo's searching eyes landed on a delivery van, long abandoned and broken into, with its contents spilled out its open back doors. The logo was for a local pharmacy, and as Mitsuhide grinned and approached him, Leo suddenly found the van's contents <em>very</em> interesting.</p><p>Darting away, Leo walked quickly over to the van and rummaged around a little. Lots of peoples' lost orders, ransacked boxes... there! A first aid kit. Leo dug through it a moment, trying to simultaneously ignore and stay wary of Mitsuhide.</p><p>"Here," Leo offered as he walked back over, holding out a small tube. "I found some burn cream. We should take care of those welts from the rain.”</p><p>--</p><p>“How considerate.” Mitsuhide reached out and took the tube, turning it over in his hands. He moved his hair to one side, sweeping it all forwards over his right shoulder so that the left side of his neck, now covered in those mentioned marks, was exposed. “I suppose you were right to be concerned.”</p><p>Gingerly he prodded at the irritated flesh with a long, sharp nail, internally wincing.</p><p>--</p><p>"Need a hand?" The words were out of Leo's mouth before he realized what he was saying. "With, uh-" he tried to backpedal, "the hard to reach spots?"</p><p>Smooth.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide turned a bit, loosening the top of his trimmed jacket and sliding it just slightly off of his shoulders, where the burns were the worst. They were minute compared to some <em>other</em> things that he remembered of course, but this was just too good to pass up. Like a snake, he'd caught him.</p><p>"That would be most appreciated." Mitsuhide flashed a smirk back at Leo over his shoulder, lightly scratching at the reddened flesh.</p><p>--</p><p>"Don't scratch," Leo gently knocked the hand away, inspecting the reddened skin. Nothing too bad; they'd gotten to cover quickly enough. But better safe than sorry, especially considering that until Leo could hand Mitsuhide off, he was officially under Leo's care, and the last thing he needed was an injured suspect. God, the lawsuits...</p><p>Leo squeezed a generous amount of burn cream onto his fingers and began to rub it in, over his neck and shoulders. To Leo's surprise, the wounds weren't healing at all. Was this guy really 100% human? Even now Leo could feel the nano-machines in his bloodstream repairing what little damage he'd taken to his face and scalp.</p><p>Leo was so focused on his thoughts and meticulous actions that he didn't notice he'd come around Mitsuhide to rub the cream onto his face, until suddenly Leo was done, and he jerked his hands back. "There, uhh, you're good to go," Leo coughed, looking very intently down at the tube as he screwed the cap back on.</p><p>--</p><p>"How gracious of you." Mitsuhide slid just a <em>little</em> bit closer - he'd made no move to adjust his clothing back to normal, however. If anything he'd tugged it further <em>off</em> of himself. "Tell me...are you this <em>thorough</em> with all of the suspects you're sent after? Or am I a...special case to you?" It was almost impossible not to hear the smirk simply dripping from his voice.</p><p>--</p><p>"For the time being, you're my responsibility," Leo answered, trying to dodge the obvious double meaning. "And I take my responsibilities seriously." He scratched at the back of his neck, ducking his head a little to let his bangs hide his face. God, was this really happening? Was this suspect, who was possible the most dangerous criminal he'd seen in months, really hitting on him? Leo was at an impasse. One one hand, he wanted to shove Mitsuhide away and tell him off, but that could lead to a fight. And a fight could mean Mitsuhide getting hurt, or escaping, both options meaning big trouble for Leo.</p><p>On the other hand, could he really let this flirting continue? He wasn't... <em>opposed</em> to the positive attention, and he supposed as long as Mitsuhide was focused on teasing him, he wasn't focused on anything more dangerous.</p><p>Leo chanced a glance towards the exit and heard to storm only growing worse. He sighed. It looked like they were in for a long wait.</p><p>--</p><p>"You're trapped in here with me, I'm afraid." Slowly, Mitsuhide wound a long lock of white hair around his finger - twirling, twirling, letting it spiral right off like a serpent. Everything about him was snakelike. He took a strange sort of pride in it. "But surely I'm not <em>that</em> bad to be around, Leo...you see, I'm quite talented in finding various ways to <em>amuse</em> myself."</p><p>--</p><p>Something about Mitsuhide's unsubtle mannerisms drew a bark of a laugh from Leo's throat. "You're certainly a unique individual, I'll give you that."</p><p>Leo wasn't one to overstep boundaries, but he also wasn't one to let someone else lead him around, especially not in situations like this. He took a step forwards, a challenging half-grin on his face. "Enlighten me, then. How does someone like you amuse themselves?"</p><p>--</p><p>"As if it's difficult!" Mitsuhide laughed in a manner that was almost unfittingly demure. "Everyone has something to offer, you see...it is why I <em>enjoy</em> what I do so much. Does discovery not tempt you, agent?" He batted his long lashes, trailing a single fingertip up and over the side of Leo's bicep.<br/>
Perhaps he was one of those reserved types, he thought - closed off and sealed away, and it was almost always by their own doing, too. But that would mean that when whatever was inside <em>was</em> released - oh, he could just <em>tell</em> Leo was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>--</p><p>"Tempt," Leo chuckled, watching the finger, but not pulling away from the touch. "That's an interesting choice of word."</p><p>Leo caught Mitsuhide's wrist, pulling his hand away from his arm to hold it in front of his face, breath ghosting over the knuckles when he next spoke. "I need you to be upfront with me about something first." Leo lowered his voice, dark and serious. "Is this your way of trying to bribe for a reduced sentence? Or are you genuinely interested? Because both of those options end with you flat on your back, but in entirely different contexts."</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide let out a breathy little sigh, leaning in closer, closer until he'd propped up his entire body weight against Leo.<br/>
"My interest, agent, is genuine and <em>pure."</em> He laughed. Never in any other context would he have used the word "pure" to describe himself. "I do not need such underhanded methods as <em>bribery,</em> of all things." he looked up at Leo, his one visible eye heavy-lidded and containing a thousand unspoken promises.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo took the weight easily- he was a cyborg capable of lifting cars, after all- and relaxed, circling an arm loosely around Mitsuhide's waist. "Alright then. For all my better judgment, I believe you. I'm technically off duty, so I don't believe this breaks any rules."</p><p>Leo reached up with his other hand to brush aside Mitsuhide's hair, exposing his face. "I'm game for a little fun while we wait." And he leaned in closer, lips a hair apart, and whispered, "You are my responsibility, after all."</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide's eyes flashed dangerously, and he snagged Leo's bottom lip between his teeth, biting <em>just</em> hard enough for it to sting, but not any more. It wouldn't do to have his source of amusement run off.<br/>
"Your responsibility, hmm? Are you sure you can handle me, agent...?" He purred, running the tip of his tongue over his lips.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo had been expecting a kiss, not a bite, so it caught him off guard. But he delighted in it; he loved forwardness in a partner. "You have no idea what I can handle," he hissed, more of a promise.</p><p>Leo used the hand that was against Mitsuhide's face to grab him by the chin, pulling his head to the side at the same time as forcing his mouth open. Leo dove in, taking him in a deep, devouring kiss.</p><p>With his other hand, he dig the tips of his metal fingers into Mitsuhide's back and raked them down, hard enough to leave marks. He didn't have nails to scratch with, but he could leave an impression in other ways.</p><p>He didn't even have to ask if his actions were welcome; Leo's impression so far told him his companion loved it rough, and Leo's gut was rarely wrong about people.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide welcomed the attack, and returned the kiss with matching if not increased fervour. <em>Yes -</em> this was what he had missed, had Lord Nobunaga truly been so neglectful of him lately? He clawed at Leo’s shoulders as if trying to tear the fabric right out of his body, simultaneously holding himself up with that ironlike grip.</p><p>Like a snake he pressed his entire body up against Leo as if he had been moulded specifically to fit him right here, right now. <em>Show me just how much you can handle, then.</em></p><p>--</p><p>They weren't far from the parked van, so Leo took advantage of it, backing Mitsuhide towards it until his back thumped against the side, never breaking the kiss.</p><p>Gods he was tall, even slouched over. Leo had to lean up to reach his mouth, and he himself was over six feet tall.</p><p>Leo broke the kiss, using his hold on Mitsuhide's chin to further tilt his head, exposing his neck for Leo to kiss and suck at. With his other hand he slid it down Mitsuhide's back, over his ass, then down his thigh, lifting it and encouraging him to wrap it around Leo's hips.</p><p>"Pardon my bluntness, but do you prefer to top or bottom?" Leo asked, slightly muffled against Mitsuhide's shoulder. "Because something in your mannerisms tells me we're going all the way," Leo drew back to grin teasingly at him.</p><p>--</p><p>“How very perceptive of you.” Mitsuhide wasted no time, hooking both of his legs around Leo’s waist and grinding mercilessly against him as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“I want you so deep in me that I forget how to breathe, if that’s what you’re asking.” Mitsuhide returned the grin, not once faltering - if there was one thing he had going for him it was definitely shock value. He curled a clawed hand around the back of Leo’s head, trying to press his teeth further into his neck. “Make it <em>hurt.”</em></p><p>--</p><p>"How can I say no to a request like that?" Leo chuckled darkly, before finally digging his teeth into Mitsuhide's shoulder. He bit until he was sure it would bruise, then moved up his neck and bit again.</p><p>Leo wanted to bite harder; to draw blood. But a small part in the beck of his mind reminded him to show restraint. He had a human in his arms, after all, and humans could be so delicate. Leo's protective nature was flaring up, making him all the more interested in Mitsuhide.</p><p>Leo easily scooped his hand under Mitsuhide's rear, supporting his weight, and dug his fingertips in to the tender flesh again.</p><p>He tangled his free hand into Mitsuhide's hair and pulled, at the same time as he took his earlobe between his teeth and pulled in the opposite direction, teasing but still gentle enough to not cause any real damage.</p><p>--</p><p><em>”Yes,”</em> Mitsuhide hissed, sighing in pleasure as a giddy, drunken smile slowly snuck onto his face. Frustrated that they were so close and yet still <em>restricted,</em> he pulled - or attempted to pull - Leo forwards against him with his legs, still wound around him like a boa constrictor.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo felt the insistent pressure from the legs wrapped around him, and decided to indulge his companion. Leo released his hair and grabbed his ass firmly with both hands, then rocked his own hips in a slow grind, rubbing their crotches together. Leo's firm hold allowed him to set the pace, and he kept it slow but rough, trying to create as much friction as he could through their clothes.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide hissed through clenched teeth, the points of his nails digging harshly into fabric and skin alike. This was sweet torment, yes - tempting him but also challenging how much control he had in him. And Mitsuhide had <em>never</em> been one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>Patience had never been his strongest virtue, however, and before long he had given into his deepest impulses and tore at Leo’s coat and shirt, trying to rid him of the bothersome barrier.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo heard more than he felt Mitsuhide trying to pull his clothes off, fingernails scratching against the white leather of his vest but unable to tear through the thick material. For the moment, at least. Leo feared that if he didn't strip soon, he'd be buying new clothes.</p><p>Leo growled a warning, biting again into Mitsuhide's neck before drawing off. "Normally I'd warn you not to damage my clothes, but I have a sinking suspicion you'd like whatever punishment that earned you."</p><p>He used his grip on Mitsuhide to lift him up completely, then carried him around the van to set him down on its hood. He stepped back and began stripping off his vest and pants, taking a moment to toss them out of the way on the windshield. Leo's body was all metal from the neck down, white and gray segments with glowing blue accents, and once he was bare Leo quickly closed the gap again, pressing himself between Mitsuhide's legs. "You ever been with a cyborg before?" Leo teased, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>--</p><p>“Can’t say I have,” Mitsuhide smirked, his kisses half-biting just as before, “but that’s what makes the unknown so <em>thrilling,</em> is that not so?” He wrestled his white jacket the rest of the way off, sliding himself forwards a bit on the hood of the vehicle and rolling his hips against Leo’s crotch. God he wanted him <em>bad,</em> Mitsuhide could feel the strength running through Leo’s body, so much potential for destruction left untapped. What a pity. At some point between breathless, harried kisses he tasted blood - whether it was his own or Leo’s, though, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>--</p><p>"Really? Then you're in for a treat," Leo grinned, breaking the kiss to run his hands over Mitsuhide's chest, seeking the base of his undershirt to slowly pull it off, over his head, exposing his thin, pale chest.</p><p>God he looked so fragile. If Leo hadn't seen evidence of his destructive power first hand, he'd be afraid of snapping his companion like a twig.</p><p>"Ever used a dildo before?" Leo continued his earlier thought, "Imagine that, but attached to a person who can go ages without tiring or slowing down."</p><p>He leaned down, slowly licking a stripe down Mitsuhide's chest, from his collarbone to his bellybutton, hands trailing beside his tongue, then dipping further down, beneath the waist of his pants, tugging gently.</p><p>--</p><p>“What grand expectations you set for yourself,” Mitsuhide purred, threading his hand through Leo’s hair and giving him a couple of strangely affectionate scratches behind his left ear before leaning back on his elbows and lifting his hips slightly, allowing Leo to tug his pants down his legs. Hours and <em>hours,</em> he’d said? “I do hope you’ll make good on those words, then...”</p><p><em> You will,</em> he silently thought, <em>if you know what’s good for you.</em> If there was anything more dangerous to Mitsuhide than boredom, it was the rage that came with being left wanting. He’d thought of himself like those spiders - any mate who took their chances with him risked being devoured alive.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo took the same care with Mitsuhide's clothing as he had with his own, tossing it safely in a pile on the windshield. "I have yet to be with a human partner who outlasted me. I have a built-in refractory period after I come before I can get hard again; can't do anything about that. But it takes a hell of a lot to make me tired." Leo lived in a unique balance of being life-like for psychological stability, but reaping countless benefits of a mechanical body.</p><p>"For example," Leo caught Mitsuhide's eye, smiling devilishly, "you're going to love how long I can hold my breath." And with that, he took Mitsuhide's cock in his mouth, sliding deep down until it hit the back of his throat.</p><p>--</p><p>He couldn’t even make a <em>noise</em> in response. There was a dull <em>thunk</em> as his arms gave out and he collapsed flat on his back on the hood of the van, immediately flinging his long legs over Leo’s shoulders, head back and neck craned, open.</p><p>“Ah, <em>oh</em> yes,” he gasped, and scrabbled for some kind of hold, his nails screeching desperately against the metal - a fittingly unholy sound for him.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo reached blindly up with one hand, seeking out Mitsuhide's flailing hand to give him something to hold on to- partially out of affection, but also <em>Jesus fuck that screeching metal sound was right in Leo's ear</em>.</p><p>Leo splayed his other hand over Mitsuhide's lower stomach, fingers circling around the base of his cock, palm pressing down and keeping him steady. Leo bobbed his head, drawing off to suck at the head of his cock each time before sinking back down, letting his cock sink deeper into his throat each time, slowly willing himself to relax so he could take it all the way.</p><p>--</p><p>Usually it was Mitsuhide on his knees, and never had he remembered it being this gentle on <em>either</em> end. Nobunaga would make him feel wonderfully weak and thoughtless, giving him a use and a purpose, but it was always fast and rushed and Mitsuhide felt like he was <em>dying.</em> Which was, of course, what made it so enjoyable.</p><p>Involuntarily he made a keening noise in the back of his throat, squeezing Leo’s hand in a grip stronger than anyone would have expected from someone of his stature as his thighs twitched.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo figured it was time for him to show off and make good on his promise. Pulling almost all the way off, he took a deep breath through his nose, then carefully lowered his head. Mitsuhide's cock bumped against the back of his throat then slid past, as Leo slid down, down, slowly and steadily, until his nose was pressed against his stomach and his lips brushed the base. Leo closed his eyes, beginning to drool, and held himself in place.</p><p>He let his free hand wander, taking in every inch of sensitive skin blindly. From Leo's experience, as long as he had something to focus on as a distraction, he could go several minutes without breathing. He squeezed Mitsuhide's hand, ran fingers over thighs and stomach, anything he could keep himself occupied with.</p><p>As his HUD's clock told him he had passed the minute mark, Leo took a gentle hold of Mitsuhide's balls and played with them, rolling his thumb over the top and cupping them with his fingers. Drool from Leo's mouth had begun to trickle down the base, and he used it to slick his thumb, rubbing it in to the skin.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide’s breath was coming in steady gasps now, his back arching off of the hood of the van as he whined bitterly, torn between the urge to squirm about in Leo’s hold and to simply let himself go. He could not <em>do</em> anything and yet he felt like he would burst and die if Leo didn’t fucking <em>move.</em></p><p>“Hhah,” he slurred out, his legs trembling, <em>”hurt</em> me!”</p><p>--</p><p>Leo was at a minute and thirty seconds when Mitsuhide's demand came. Ever determined, Leo wasn't about to pull off to breathe just yet, but he could still oblige his partner. Leo stopped the gentle teasing of his balls and closed his fingers tightly around them, then yanked down, pulling the skin taunt. He released them after a moment, rubbing the skin as it relaxed, then gripped and pulled again, holding for longer this time. Two minutes. Leo's lungs were screaming at him.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide wasn’t even given the opportunity to scream, the air was swept right out of his lungs and his eyes rolled back into his head as he numbly grasped at Leo’s hair with his one free hand. God he was <em>good</em> at what he did - at first it had seemed like he would be yet another concerned soul, too scared of breaking him to do such things, but clearly he was wrong. Even <em>if</em> Mitsuhide would have personally preferred a little more agony.<br/>
He got his breath back in time to give one hoarse cry of warning, and then he shook all over, his head slamming against the hood as he came with a violent shudder, his legs still locked tight around Leo’s shoulders.</p><p>--</p><p>As Mitsuhide's cock twitched and came into Leo's throat, his head was beginning to swim from lack of air, but still Leo held on. At two and a half minutes, once Mitsuhide had stilled, Leo finally raised his head off and coughed, choking in desperate gasps of air. He didn't get far; the legs locked around his head prevented that. A few final splatters of cum hit his face, painting his lips and chin, maxing with drool to drip down his face.</p><p>Leo coughed some more and smiled, looked up at Mitsuhide. "That's one. How many more orgasms can you take, I wonder?"</p><p>--</p><p>As dizzy and breathless as it was, Mitsuhide grinned almost maniacally, from ear to ear in a manner that decidedly <em>should</em> not have been human. Oh, so this was how it was going to go? Leo intended to chip away at him?<br/>
Slowly he forced himself to relax his thighs enough to let Leo <em>move,</em> at least - and because he would grow numb if he didn’t shift soon. This would be just like a fight to the death, and he welcomed it! Being overwhelmed, hanging on with desperation - yes, how he missed this!</p><p>“Everything,” he murmured, “give me <em>everything,</em> make it <em>hurt...”</em></p><p>--</p><p>"I can do that," Leo said as he stood up, leaning over Mitsuhide, one hand braced on the hood beside him, the other flexing in front of his face as Leo went into his internal settings. He found what he needed and set about changing the energy outputs to his weapons- specifically, his fingertips. They glowed blue as Leo activated them, charged to the lowest possible level with electricity, waving the digits teasingly.</p><p>"These can tear through flesh at full charge. Even at their lowest setting, I can <em>guarantee</em> this will hurt," Leo smirked.</p><p>Slowly he trailed one finger over Mitsuhide's chest, listening to the crackle of electricity, gauging the intensity of the welts it left behind. Satisfied that he was still within safe levels of damage, Leo angled all four fingers against Mitsuhide's collarbone and <em>raked</em> them down, all the way across his front, drawing four diagonal lines to his opposite hip.</p><p>--</p><p><em>”Ah~!”</em> Mitsuhide cried, twitching violently, and yet there was a vibrant, heady flush spread across his cheekbones, down his neck, even over his chest. “Oh, that <em>hurt...”</em> he traced the welts tenderly, his eyelids heavy and only half-open. If he had been sated to any degree a few minutes ago, it had all effectively been undone now - his desire had been renewed <em>tenfold.</em></p><p>--</p><p>"Good," Leo smirked triumphantly. Something about Mitsuhide was drawing out a rougher side; his mannerisms were a challenge Leo was gladly rising to meet.</p><p>He placed his hands between Mitsuhide's thighs, palms out, and dug his fingertips into the tender flesh on his inner thighs, scratching all the way down to his knees, leaving more crackling lines of electricity in his wake. These welts would be especially fun for him, Leo hazarded a guess. Due to their location, they would be rubbed raw and aching by Leo's later thrusting, and Mitsuhide need only squeeze his legs tighter to make them hurt more.</p><p>On that thought, Leo himself was beginning to get over eager, and was more than ready to get started with the main event. He leaned in to kiss the new welts quickly, then stood up. "I think I saw lubricant in the back of this van. Unfortunate for whoever never received their order, but our gain I suppose. I'll be right back."</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide whined petulantly when Leo drew away - the warmth was gone, and the pain...it was <em>marvellous</em> and now it was fading! He haphazardly crossed one leg over the other, as if <em>trying</em> to create even more abrasions on his already raw inner thighs. Would they ache later, he wondered? He hoped so.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo heard the whining and laughed. It was less than ten seconds he was gone to fetch the lube. "You sound so needy," he teased, returning to his companion. His legs were crossed now, so Leo couldn't stand between them; that was fine. He still had access to plenty of exposed flesh.</p><p>He roughly grabbed an ass cheek and reactivated his fingertips, letting them dig deep and sear the skin slightly. Leo loved teasing him like this, and knew how to make it worse.</p><p>Releasing his ass, Leo held up his one glowing hand next to the bottle of lube. "Which do you want more right now?"</p><p>--</p><p>Oh, Mitsuhide could have <em>cried.</em> Was he really going to do this now, making him choose when he just wanted ALL of it, <em>right now?</em> It certainly appeared so.</p><p>“Hurt me again,” he rasped, twisting over onto his side and casting an almost drunkenly pleading look over his shoulder, <em>”more!”</em></p><p>--</p><p>Leo grinned. "As you wish."</p><p>He placed the lube on the hood of the van, within reach, then turned suddenly and struck Mitsuhide across the ass, fingers swiping the skin and leaving burning redness in their wake. He struck again, hitting the same spots, over and over, turning the pale flesh into a pink mess, criss-crossed with welts a deeper red.</p><p>--</p><p>With each successive blow Mitsuhide yelped, although quickly they morphed into long, drawn out moans of an agony that ran deeper than the skin. By the third stroke he was leaning up into the air above him, anticipating Leo’s next blow, and before long he’d turned himself completely over onto his front, legs splayed wide like a frog as he lifted his hips backwards into the air. His head was pillowed in his arms, his hair a tangled mess hanging heavily down, he was aching, he was <em>loving</em> it.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo was precise with his blows, almost methodical. Whenever a spot looked close to breaking skin, he would work around it, making sure only the safer flat of his palm struck it from then on. His fingertips drew lines carefully over each cheek, down the backs of his thighs, up his lower back, until Leo feared any more abuse would draw blood. Not that he doubted Mitsuhide would have minded, but Leo did. Leo had seen enough blood in his lifetime; making his partners bleed held no interest for him.</p><p>Leo reached up to brush the hair back from Mitsuhide's face so he could look at him properly. "You took that very well," he praised. Leo grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped it, pouring some over his fingers. "I'm going to prepare you now, if you're ready."</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide couldn't help it - he nearly melted away altogether at the praise alone. A drunken smile crawled its way across his face as he made a strangled noise halfway between a cry and a moan, sliding backwards on the van as if that would somehow hurry Leo up. Drool was leaking from one corner of his mouth, he was still twitching from the stinging pain of the blows to his backside and thighs, and oh god this was <em>euphoria.</em><br/>
"I've <em>been</em> ready," Mitsuhide insisted, and was amazed at how <em>whiny</em> his voice sounded. Had he really been pent up like this for so long? It was beyond his capacity to care, even if it was true. "Stretch me <em>well,</em> you hear?"</p><p>--</p><p>Leo raised his eyebrows, grinning despite his growing concern for Mitsuhide's lack of any sense of self preservation. "You're not big on talking breathers, are you?"</p><p>Still, Leo didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, and set to work preparing him. He set the lube down and used his now-free hand to pull his cheeks apart, rubbing his slicked fingers over Mitsuhide's entrance a few times to spread the lube, then sliding his middle finger in. Fuck he was tense, and very tight as a result. But the lube did its job and Leo's finger still slid in all the way to the knuckle.</p><p>Leo thrust his finger shallowly, twisting and curling it, slowly coaxing Mitsuhide open enough to let Leo slide a second finger in. He was till sinfully tight, but Leo was careful and took his time.</p><p>It felt like Mitsuhide was almost ready to take a third finger, but Leo was cautious. Still, he recognized this slow pace must be agony for his companion, so he reached for the lube again and poured the bottle over Mitsuhide's lower back, letting the cold liquid drip between his cheeks down to Leo's working fingers.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide’s arms had given out entirely - the effort of trying to keep his wits about him was colossal - and he’d curled somewhat onto his side, still arching his back, still trying to <em>shove</em> himself down onto Leo’s fingers. Not big on taking breathers? He almost laughed, or would have if he’d had any air left. What was the point, wasting time like that?<br/>
He whined, grabbing loosely at Leo’s arm, his shoulder, anything, wanting more, wanting it faster, wanting <em>whatever</em> he would give him.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo trust faster, working the added lube in, Mitsuhide's entire rear now slick and messy. Leo finally added a third digit, which slid in with little resistance.</p><p>Leo flexed his fingers, straightening and curling them, then he slowly spread his fingers apart, stretching the tight ring of muscle open, then relaxing his fingers and letting it shrink closed again. He repeated this action, using the artificial strength in his hands to force Mitsuhide's entrance wider each time, until Leo could spread his three fingers out to the point they weren't touching each other.</p><p>Mitsuhide felt ready, and he was certainly acting the part, so Leo withdrew his fingers. There was only one step left; Leo, being a cyborg, had his own cock hidden away and deactivated beneath protective plating, and it was time to change that. He sent the mental command, and there was a metallic clicking as his plating pulled back and his cock activated, instantly hardening.</p><p>Leo's cock was artificial, white and grey with blue accents like the rest of him, and he knew it could be a turn off for some people. Especially with the lack of any balls, it made him look like he had, as he had said earlier, some kind of high-tech dildo as opposed to a cock.</p><p>"So you said you've never been with a cyborg before?" Leo affirmed, trying not to let his voice waver with his sudden self-consciousness. "I know I must look a little weird then, but don't worry, it'll feel just as good as the real thing once it's inside you."</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide didn’t find the sight <em>weird</em> as much as he found it <em>exciting.</em> He felt empty, left gaping and open from those fingers, and even though Leo had already brought him to completion once he felt ready to explode again just from the anticipation alone. <em>You took that so well.</em> Mitsuhide writhed like a snake, as if presenting himself to him, the ache deep within him unable to be quelled.<br/>
“Never doubted that,” Mitsuhide whispered, and bit down on his lip as he reached a hand behind him, teasing the rim of his own hole with one finger. His hair had fallen back over his face and he tried feebly to shake it away in frustration - he wanted to <em>see</em> Leo spearing him on his cock, dammit!</p><p>--</p><p>Leo took Mitsuhide's hand and moved it away, pressing it next to Mitsuhide's head on the van, where Leo held it in place. He twined their fingers together affectionately, draping himself over Mitsuhide's back with his other hand on his hip to support himself.</p><p>"You've been so good, so patient. I'll give you what you want now," Leo leaned in to whisper in Mitsuhide's ear. Leo aligned himself and slowly eased his cock inside Mitsuhide's slick and waiting entrance, sliding in with no resistance at all. Leo bit his lip and inhaled sharply; damn it felt good. Soon enough their hips were pressed together, and Leo gave his hips a little jerk, knowing Mitsuhide's abused rear would feel every bit of friction.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide hissed sharply, nearly biting through his lip to the point of drawing blood - yes, <em>yes,</em> this was what he'd been craving, it was wonderfully overwhelming and yet, strangely enough, he still knew that Leo was being <em>gentle</em> with him. It was oddly thrilling in its own way.</p><p>He let his head fall back against Leo's shoulder, smoothly rolling his hips and relishing in the burn of his still aching flesh.</p><p>--</p><p>"Fuck you feel good on my cock," Leo hissed, squeezing Mitsuhide's hand tighter and kissing at his neck. He began thrusting, slow shallow snaps of his hips to begin with, keeping his cock pressed deep inside.</p><p>Leo released Mitsuhide's hip and wrapped his arm around his chest instead, holding him tight and leaning more of his weight on him, smothering him with his body, but still careful to keep the majority of his weight on his elbows. Leo was very aware of how easily he could crush the body below him with his more than 300 pounds of weight, and found the risk and necessary discipline required of him strangely exciting. No matter how much Mitsuhide wanted it, Leo could never give his all or he'd surely kill the human he had held tightly to his chest.</p><p>His restraint only heightened his awareness of every moment, and as Leo sped up his thrusting, pulling out further each time to slam back in, Leo found himself feeling almost lightheaded.</p><p>--</p><p>Mitsuhide gasped, the air knocked from his lungs every time Leo slammed back into him, stretching him wonderfully wide. God, he was right - it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, the force, and that wasn't even <em>all</em> Leo was capable of.<br/>
<em>"Destroy</em> me," he whined, even though he'd practically gone boneless beneath him, trying to throw himself back as if he meant to impale himself upon him.</p><p>--</p><p>"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Leo asked as he bit down on Mitsuhide's neck, sucking harshly before releasing the pale flesh. "If I thrust as hard as I could, hard enough to shatter your hipbones?" Leo licked up his neck, jawline, ear, anywhere he could reach with his tongue between words. "I could, you know. Break you, leave you on death's doorstep. Literally fucked to death, wouldn't that be something?" He squeezed tighter, pulling Mitsuhide impossibly close to him, loving the effect his words had on the other man. Leo usually wasn't one for giving dirty talk, usually felt ridiculous, but this was a special circumstance after all. And this was hardly regular dirty talk. "Of course I never would; can't break someone under my care. But I can still hurt you in other ways, like you so desperately want."</p><p>Leo wormed his hand down Mitsuhide's chest to take a grip of his neglected cock, stroking a few quick times before grabbing hold and <em>twisting</em>.</p><p>--</p><p>Oh god it was <em>exquisite.</em> Mitsuhide shrieked, tears blurring his vision <em>yes yes yes yes yes</em> as he clutched Leo's hand with a grip tighter than steel.<br/>
"I'd - <em>love - </em>it," he got out, jostled with every one of Leo's thrusts, loving the feeling of the crushing strength around him. "Break me, <em>hurt</em> me, take everything!" He was laughing feebly now, there was not enough air in his lungs for him to produce any other kind of coherent sound, turning his head as if to present his bruised throat to him.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo was thrusting hard enough to shake the van beneath them, bouncing and creaking on its flat tires. He kept harshly working Mitsuhide's cock, cruel twisting interspersed with loving stroking and gentle brushes of his thumb over the weeping head. "Oh I will," Leo growled, "I'll take from you until you're spent, and I'll keep taking. I want your first time with a cyborg to be <em>memorable</em> after all."</p><p>Leo's organic skin on his face was sweating, beads dripping down his forehead and into his eyes, but he knew he still had plenty more to give. He wasn't sweating so much from exertion, but rather from the intensity of his situation. He'd never had a partner so intense, so desperate for everything he could offer.</p><p>--</p><p>The rumble of Leo's voice alone, coupled with the fact that he'd teased Mitsuhide for what only felt like <em>forever</em> was more than enough to drive him over the edge a second time and he screamed hoarsely as he came, digging his nails into the metal beneath his hand as he clenched around Leo's cock, shaking all over uncontrollably. He'd long since lost any sense of composure and was past caring about it, whining senselessly for Leo <em>not</em> to stop, to <em>give</em> him even more.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo groaned in pleasure as he felt Mitsuhide clench around him, pumping his cock through it, determined to wring every last ounce of pleasure out of his partner's orgasm. He kept thrusting, slowing only slightly but not stopping, listening to Mitsuhide's cries for more and happy to oblige. Leo's hand was coated in slick hot cum, which he spread over Mitsuhide's cock long after it had stopped coming, knowing it was likely oversensitive to his every touch now.</p><p>Leo pulled out only briefly and grabbed Mitsuhide by the hips, roughly flipping him over and slamming him on his back on the hood of the van, before sliding his cock back in and resuming his pace. Leo wanted to see his face, see how he reacted to being overstimulated. "Hold on to my shoulders, because I'm not even close to finishing," Leo ordered, his only warning before a particularly rough snap on his hips, his pace unyielding.</p><p>--</p><p>Of course, Mitsuhide wasted no time at all in locking his legs around Leo's waist and gripping his shoulders with all the strength he had left in him - admittedly, not much. He was shoved further backwards on the hood of the van with every snap of Leo's hips, one of his hands sliding and falling limply next to his head as he felt the tears finally slide down his cheeks, his mouth open in an endless scream of ecstasy. He wanted to be destroyed until he couldn't even remember how to <em>breathe</em> anymore, and then he wanted Leo to take what was left of him and destroy that as well. The sheer amount of raw strength behind every movement drove Mitsuhide wild, feeding his lust, his hunger. <em>This is what it means to be alive!</em></p><p>--</p><p>Leo gripped his hips tightly, leaving bruises in perfect imprints of his hands, and leaned down to lick and suck at Mitsuhide's neck and chest again. Leo knew it wouldn't be long before he came himself, and he was determined to wrench a third orgasm out of Mitsuhide first. "You take my cock so well," Leo panted against his skin. "Like no-one I've ever been with before." Leo slammed hard into the body beneath him, reaching up to his shoulders to hold him in place. "Never met someone so <em>hungry</em> for pain." With one hand Leo gripped Mitsuhide's shoulder; with the other hand, Leo dug his fingers into the metal hood of the van next to Mitsuhide's head, feeling the metal give way beneath his grip. Leo dug in further, creating a handhold for himself. "I want you to touch yourself. I want to watch you get hard again."</p><p>--</p><p>Had he been any less <em>drunk</em> on pleasure, Mitsuhide would have responded in turn with some sort of teasing remark of a similar nature, but right now he was too far gone to do anything other than nod and <em>sob</em> brokenly as Leo rutted into him without pause or stop. Obeying, he held hard to Leo's shoulder with one hand while reaching down and stroking himself, flinching at the contact, the overstimulation, shaking with every move oh this was <em>torturous</em> it was so good.<br/>
"Ye-ees," Mitsuhide gasped - it was impossible to see now, with his hair in his face, with the tears blurring his vision, "I, I <em>want</em> it, more - !"</p><p>--</p><p>Leo almost could have laughed. Of course Mitsuhide wanted more. Leo was literally tearing metal apart to keep himself in control; any more and he'd surely fracture bones. But still he wanted more. <em>Insatiable</em>.</p><p>Leo felt his own orgasm approaching and leaned in close to Mitsuhide's face. He was too far gone for a kiss, but Leo could still watch how his face twisted in pleasure and pain. Leo bit down hard on his lip, making a decision then.</p><p>He released Mitsuhide's shoulder and pulled out, quickly replacing his cock with his hand, spearing all four fingers inside him. It wouldn't reach as deep as his cock, but it would stretch him wider. And more importantly, it allowed him to set a faster pace.</p><p>Though <em>fuck</em> if pulling out when he was so close wasn't <em>agony</em> for Leo. But he wasn't ready to come yet. He wanted to hold off until Mitsuhide was hard again. He wanted to wait until they were both ready to come. He wanted, Leo realized, them to come together.</p><p>The thought hit Leo unexpectedly, but he refused to let it disrupt his focus. He worked his hand at a feverishly fast pace, then withdrew it to replace it with his cock again, then switched back when he felt himself getting too close to orgasm. Each time he withdrew his cock Leo let out a little pained whine. Edging himself like this was almost painful.</p><p>--</p><p>Already Mitsuhide knew he was going to be horrifically sore after they were finished here, and the thought only egged him on more. The ache deep within him hadn't subsided in the slightest, and every thrust of Leo's fingers <em>and</em> cock made him shake until he swore he could have felt his teeth rattle. God he wanted to come, he wanted to fall apart once and for all right here and <em>right</em> now and at this point he was sobbing unabashedly, trying to pull Leo closer by any means that he could. Even after two orgasms he could not be sated - he doubted he truly could ever be.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo was close to breaking, he wanted to come so badly. His hand gripping the hood of the van pressed down, buckling the metal beneath it and creating a sizable dip in the hood. Damn it, he couldn't hold off any longer. Leo sunk his cock back into Mitsuhide and gave in, jerking his hips violently into him a few final times before coming.</p><p>Usually when Leo was preparing to have sex he would fill himself with an artificial cum replacement, as he could no longer create sperm on his own, but he hadn't been planning on having sex this particular day, so he came dry. But the feeling was still just as intense for him, and he clenched his eyes shut, crying out as his cock jerked and twitched inside Mitsuhide.</p><p>--</p><p>The intensity alone was able to bring Mitsuhide to climax a third time, his legs still clamped around Leo's waist, his mouth open in an endless scream as his arms slid from his shoulders, numb and unresponsive. His face was streaked with his own tears, his lip had long since been bitten open. He licked at the blood, his eyelids suddenly ten times heavier than they should have been - but he couldn't fall asleep yet, not when Lord Nobunaga <em>knew</em> where he was (thanks to the stud through the very middle of his tongue) and would surely come and retrieve him within some time.</p><p>--</p><p>Leo breathed heavily, coming down from the high of his climax. He was surprised to see the white cum streaking Mitsuhide's stomach; he hadn't to actually thought he'd be able to manage bringing them both to orgasm at the same time, but it seemed he had, and a little pride bubbled in his chest.</p><p>Leo reached up and tenderly stroked Mitsuhide's hair out of his face, noticing how his expression drooped. "Ready for that breather now?" Leo quipped, but it came out far fonder than he'd intended. Leo could still keep going if it was desired of him; his artificial strength was nowhere close to depleted, and while his cock would need time to harden again, he still had his hands and mouth. But only if it was wanted. Mitsuhide was human after all, and Leo knew that while his appetite might be endless, his body surely had its limits.</p><p>--</p><p>As tempting as it was to stay a while longer, and to continue to demand more and more and <em>more</em> of him, Mitsuhide knew that he had other things to attend to (and hoped that one of them would be Lord Nobunaga). He slid bonelessly off of the hood of the car, grabbing for his clothing blindly with one hand. A pity this couldn't have lasted longer, really - he would have enjoyed having this go on for hours and <em>hours.</em></p><p>--</p><p>Leo backed off, letting Mitsuhide dress himself. "Leaving so soon?" he asked, looking towards the entrance to the parking garage. He could still hear rain, but he could no longer smell the putrid stench of acid; the worst of the storm had evidently passed.</p><p>Leo shook his head, deactivating his cock and reaching for his own clothing. "Shame, dispatch is going to be upset that I lost my target in the sudden storm." He couldn't help himself; he winked.</p><p>--</p><p>"What a pity," Mitsuhide smirked, slowly tugging on his own clothing - although internally griping about how he was going to have to take a long, long bath later on - and straightened himself out as best as he could on shaky legs. "I suppose they'll understand, given my reputation."</p><p>--</p><p>"I'm sure they will," Leo nodded in agreement as he redressed. Once clothed, he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly having nothing to do with his hands. "Listen, this was fun, and usually I'd say I hope to see you again, but given circumstances..." Leo trailed off, searching for the right words, "Just try not to make a big scene next time you're in Milvallen, alright?"</p><p>--</p><p>“I’ll give it my best effort,” Mitsuhide purred, still looking like a right mess and swaying from one foot to the other. “Afraid I can’t make any promises, though ~ “</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>